


Devil in a Dress

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Bottom Keith Week fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Caught, Clothed Sex, Don't worry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro isn't involved in the sex, Short, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, idk if it counts but, it's not mentioned in the fic but, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Maybe it was a little bit of a bad plan to sneak off before training for a quickie. Lance isn't fully sold on that idea...





	Devil in a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Another shorty while I finish this monster that is Day 5...  
> I'm too invested into it to scrap it now.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway uh, title is from What Baby Wants by Alice Cooper

Alright. Yes. This was probably a not well thought out plan.

Not a bad plan. Lance would never call what was happening right now a _bad plan_.

 

Keith’s legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked him against the wall? Not a bad plan. Doing it on the observation deck, the light of passing stars spackling his boyfriend’s skin? _Not a bad plan_.

 

Doing this when everyone was still awake and knowing that they had training soon?  
That could have been thought out a bit more. Because that lead to the two of them pressed together, Lance’s mouth attached to Keith’s neck, and Keith was covering his own mouth to try and keep himself quiet. Because the two of them were just barely hidden from view when the doors to the observation deck swept open with a hiss and Shiro’s voice reached their ears.

“Lance? Keith?” The two boys were frozen, Keith’s hand fisted into Lance’s hair as he pressed his other hand tighter against his mouth. Lance fought to keep his hips still as his own hands squeezed his boyfriend’s thighs. Both were breathing heavily as their hearts raced in their chests, Lance just barely being able to see around the wall towards the door. He could see Shiro there, standing in the doorway, doing a slow, casual sweep of the room.

 

Then Keith, the goddamn demon he was, wiggled, his hips moving downward and Lance bit into his neck to keep from making a sound, which only spurred the dark haired boy on more. Lance squeezed his eyes closed, praying to God that Shiro would just _go away go away please just let him go away_ because Keith didn’t seem too phased over the fact the man he saw as a brother was _right fucking there_ and there was _every possibility that he could get caught with Lance’s dick inside of him and_ \-- Keith was fucking getting off on that thought. Lance knew it.

 

Demon. Succubus.

 

When Shiro finally turned, leaving the room and the door quietly swished closed behind him, Lance let out a growl and moved, slamming into Keith harder than before, causing Keith to muffle a yelp into his hand.

 

“I swear,” he rasped, his voice rough, “I fucking _swear_ Keith, you’re going to kill me or _get me_ killed one of these days.”

Lance made it his personal mission to fuck that smug smirk off his boyfriend’s face before Shiro undoubtedly came back into that room and found them. And if Keith had to limp through training, then that was his own fault.


End file.
